Konoha High's New Student
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: Ino is the new student in Konoha High, but what happens when she meets two cold boys?
1. Getting to Meet the New Girl

Konoha High Ch1: Getting to meet the New Girl

Read and review pls?  
-- --OX OX-- --

"Hey Ino wake up! You'll be late for school and the teachers won't be happy about that and it is your first day at Konoha High after all" Ino's mother Tsunade shouted from the kitchen door.

"What you can't possibly wake me up at 7am it's only 6am, and it's barley the time I use to wakeup in the other school" Ino complained and got off the bed to get ready to go to her new school and leave the house at 6:30am to take the bus, but before going to the bus she took and apple or something healthy on her way.

(Inside the bus)

Ino was looking at the seats and decided to sit on the seat not much people were around. When she sat down she saw a pink haired girl with a large forehead coming her way

"Uh what do you think you are? and why are you sitting in my seat?" a pink haired girl complained. "Um I think it is ovious I am a person and besides it doesn't have your name on it" Ino answered in an instant.

"So I sit there all the time" the girl named Sakura answered back getting real angry. "So why don't you sit in a different seat and shut up already?" She said getting really pissed with her.

Sakura glared at her, then went to the seat behind Ino. After a few seconds 2 boys came in one with raven hair named Uchiha Sasuke and the other with long brown hair and lavender eyes Hyuuga Neji.

Neji then saw Ino and slightly blushed.

"Hey what's wrong with her she won't stop glaring at me?" Ino whispered to Neji in front of her. Neji just shrugged and looked away still slightly blushing but luckily Ino didn't notice.

Ino was sitting in the edge of the seat while her bag was near the window. Ino then looked at them and slightly blushed 'wow they are so cute' Ino thought still blushing. Soon they had to get of the bus, and that's when Neji came up to her and asked. (Well he sorta asked her.)

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino and you must be Hyuuga Neji and your friend is Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino asked and answered at the same time.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he answered and asked.

"Well, I've heard alot about you two and other people from my old school"

"Hey Neji wait up" a guy with blonde hair shouted with other people behind him one has lavender eyes just like Neji's, anther with two buns, a blond with 4 spiky ponytails, another with a sign of love on the head, a spiky kind of pineapple ponytail, another person was one with a cute little dog.

When the blond haired man finally caught up with Neji he asked him "who is she?" "Yamanaka Ino, I'm a new student" Ino answered for Neji putting her hand out to shake his hand.

"Oh, well I'm Naruto this is Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru" Naruto pointed at them.

"Konnichiwa" they all said to Ino but Hinata added "Ino-san". "Hey" Ino said back nervously.

They then went to the hallway to put things in their lockers. "Hey Ino-chan where's your locker?" Hinata asked shyly "um just right here, yours?" Ino answered and asked.

"Uh it's right next to yours" Hinata answered smiling at her. "So what's your first class gonna be?" Hinata asked Ino "well it says here on the scroll I have science" "aww too bad I have biology and nobody really has science since Orochimaru sensei creeps everyone out."

They then said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways to go to class.

(Ino's pov)

'I wonder if there are gonna be anyone I know in the classes otherwise I'll faint' Ino thought to herself and accidentally bumped into someone then shook her head and looked up to see that guy who sat next to her in the bus, Sasuke.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was just so deep into my thoughts and didn't see where I was going!" Ino tried to explain.

After a few moments a loud girly voice was heard "Sasuke-kun!" it was Sakura from the bus.

She then saw Ino "What are you doing here Ino-pig?" Ino was surprised that she knew her name and that is when she noticed it was the annoying bitch from the bus.

"I'm going to class now you got a problem with that forehead girl?" she smirked. Sasuke was surprised at how brave Ino was, scince no one and I mean no one was able to stand up to Sakura, but instead he ignored it and just got Sakura to get of him. He then heard Sakura ask "Sasuke-kun do you want to go out this Friday?"

Sasuke answered "no you bitch."

Sakura was sad but Sasuke ignored her. "So what class are you going to?" Ino asked

"hn" he answered.

They then headed of to class. "Hey you have science too right? I can tell since we're heading the same way and the class is close to here and plus there aren't anymore classes ahead but the cafeteria and well the cafeteria isn't a class" Ino tried explaining how she knew.

"So what's the teacher's name?" Ino asked "uh Orochimaru-sensei he's creepy and all."

"Creepy? Why do you say that?" Ino asked surprised.

"Well, his tongue is so long and he's like a snake" he answered.

"Wow, sounds so you know, right?" She asked and complemented at the same time. "Yeah I know" he slightly laughed.

When they finally got to class people were already there they then went to their seats except Ino who decided to stay in the front of the class to look around but when she was going to walk to a desk, the teacher came and told her to stay there.

"Class before we start I have to introduce you to our new student Yamanaka Ino" Orochimaru said as he looked at Ino next to him.

"Right Ino you can sit next to Megumi the one with long black hair". Ino then walked over to Megumi and greeted her "hey, long time no see" Megumi answered back "yeah long time no see".

BBBBBBRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!

The bell rang and the class went out. Ino then headed to her locker. "Right I have gym next" she said to herself.

Ino then walked to the gym hoping Megumi has the same class.

(THE GYM)

"I have to wear that!" Ino complained.

"Well, yeah" Temari answered.

"You have to if you wanna pass gym class" Tenten than said.

"Kay" Ino sighed giving up. So she wouldn't take a long time and get herself in trouble.

"Oh and don't worry Ino, Sakura isn't taking this class she's too afraid to get sweaty even alittle sweaty" Tenten laughed then a few seconds later they then joined her.

"Ok class I would like to introduce you to our new youthful student Yamanaka Ino!" Their sensei Gai introduced her with the good guy pose with his teeth shining almost making everyone blind.

Ino then asked Temari beside her "Hey um Temari why did his teeth almost blind me and why did he call me a 'youthful person'?"

"Well let's just say this he keeps talking about being youthful and would call almost anyone youthful but I dunno how his teeth can blind you blind you."

"Ok my youthful student today you must run a lap of the school we will be having a race after your lap and who ever wins will get to miss school for a whole week…to be ... YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai replied and explained what they're doing for the day.

They then made one line going across ready to run. Then they heard the signal to go and they ran and surprisingly Ino was in the front taking the lead while most people were already panting in about 10 mins already half way done.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sasuke came running past Ino "What! We have the same class again?!" Ino screamed out.

Sasuke just ignored her and kept on running but then Ino caught up with him starting to get competitive with him, "Is that all you got Uchiha?" Ino asked laughing. Sasuke groaned and tripped her.

Ino then growled at Sasuke and grabbed on to his shirt pulling him down and that's when they remembered that it was raining a lot last night and that's when Sasuke fell into a puddle.

Sasuke got off the mud on him self and said, "I'll get you next time Yamanaka I promise you and I'll never forget this promise" Sasuke said starting to run again.

They then finished one lap and the race and Ino won. Ino was happy she didn't have to go to school and Gai-sensei even let her go home earlier with some friends that can also skip school.

Ino turned to look behind her to see Sasuke glaring at her before going to the boys' locker room while Ino just returned the glare.

Gym was over the four girls then went to their lockers and got the stuff they need to bring home for their long weekend.

"Oh, just wait guys I need to ask Gai-sensei something, bye guys see you in afew mins" Ino ran off.

(Back inside the gym)

"Um G-Gai-sensei is it alright if I am aloud t-to ask someone from a different class if she wants to have a long weekend with me?" Ino asked panting.

Gai just nodded "of course, I think this friend of yours should let her/his youthful spirit out!" he said. She thanked him and ran out the gym looking for Megumi.

She then found Megumi

"Hey Megumi guess what?!"

"What?" Megumi then asked.

"We got a long weekend we had a race in gym and I'm aloud to share the prize with anyone I want!"

"COOL!" Megumi shouted excited  
--OX OX--.

"AAAHHH!" the girls shouted in Ino's house. They were watching Zombie mom.

They finally stopped screaming and Hinaa asked them a question "H-hey u-um guys how m-many more m-movies are we g-gonna watch?" Temari looked at her and stuck her pointer finger up meaning one.

"Ino-chan are we allowed to sleep here for te whole week?" Hinata asked.

Ino nodded.

Zombie mom was now finished and they were now watching Rush Hour 3 the girls laughed at most parts but some of the parts they got scared.

3 hours had passed and Rush Hour 3 was over and they headed to the mall.

(AT THE MALL)

"Now lets buy videos, clothes and weapons!" Tenten said.

Hinata then found a white dress that would suit Ino and Ino saw something for Temari and Temari saw something for Tenten and Tenten sow something for Megumi and Megumi found something for Hinata.

They finished getting their clothes and now they bought weapons and games(not just video games).

Finally it was time for them to have dinner. So they went to the food court.

When they finished eating they spotted Neji Naruto Sasuke Lee Shika Gaara and Kankouro and Kiba.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here don't you have homework?" Temari asked. "Well we're gonna bye things and then study at Sasuke-teme's house." Naruto answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shika asked lazily, "Oh silly Shika, didn't Sasuke tell you Ino beat him in gym race and Ino get a week off school and invite people, like our friends" Tenten said laughing.

Naruto then tried to clean his ears with his pinky and said "Sorry what did you say?"

"Ino-beat-Sasuke-in-our-gym-race" Megumi said slowly.

"B-bye Naruto-kun we're gonna go home and sleep over at Ino's house" Hinata said. "COOL!! can we slepover too?" Naruto asked. The girls just nodded.

Then they headed their seprate ways.

AT INO'S HOUSE

"Hey are we still gonna go in the pool?" Megumi asked and Tenten and Ino nodded

They then headed to Ino's room to get into their bathing suits.

Finally they were ready, so they went outside and jumped in the pool and that's when they heard the doorbell ring.

"IT'S OPEN" Megumi shouted.

The door then opened and they saw the 'boys'.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted and took of his shirt and jumped in the pool along with the other boys.

"Wow Ino I didn't know you lived in a really big mansion" Kiba said swimming laps around the pool.

"You dont know much about me" Ino then said.


	2. The Sleepover

r&r!...no flames pls -

SASUINNO NEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIINOOO

Last time:

"Wow Ino I didn't know you lived in a really big mansion" Kiba said swimming laps in the pool.

"You don't know much about me" Ino then said.  
-  
Ch2:The sleepover!

Everyone was silent until Naruto spoke "Hey Sasuke-teme wanna have have a race."

"No"

Naruto then said something that Sasuke didn't like "why are you chicken?" Naruto said starting to cluck like a chicken.

"Whatever dobe but just prepare to lose. The first one to finish 3 laps of the pool wins." Sasuke said preparing for the race.

In the end Sasuke ended up winning exahusted. _'Loser'_ Sasuke thought.  
-----------------

"Hey Ino what's for dinner?. . I am staarvving to death." Naruto whinned.

"Anything you want to eat" Ino replied.

Naruto then smiled widely "REALLY CAN I HAVE RAMEN!!!!"

"Yeah, sure whatever naruto"

Ino then got the food and cooked it.

"Itadaikimasu!" They all said.

"Wow, the food is delicous" Kiba said.

'It seems like I haven't eaten this kind of food in a long time' Kiba thought eating his food almost as fast as Naruto.

They were now done eating and Kiba asked if Ino had the game Tekken. (I like Tekken and I like beatin up ppl in the game)

Ino nodded.

"I shotgun first player" Megumi said.

Then Temari spoke "and I shotgun playing against Megumi"

They started playing and Temari won the first round but ended up losing to Megumi in the end. They played Tekken for the whole night until the got tierd and went to bed. ( I dont care if its not that detailed. )  
----------------------------

In the morning -----------

They all got up with their hands aching (ok their its a weekend).

Ino then got dressed ate breakfast with the her new friends and got her skateboard and asked them "do you guys want to go to the skate park?"

They nodded.

Luckily all of them brought their skateboards.

They are now in the skate park where the were doing all sorts of things.

1 hour has passed.

Naruto spoke "Hey guys I have to go in a couple of mins so I am just gonna go back to your house to get packed"

"Same" all the guys said at the same time.

They all headed back to Ino's place.

The boys were now done and they all headed home except for Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Megumi. (Hehe I almost forgot bout Tenten.)

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Tenten asked.

They shrugged.

Hinata then had an idea "do you guys wanna go shopping again I heard that there's g-going to be a p-prom when our weekend finishes?"

They all just nodded thinking it was a great idea.  
------- ------

In the mall

They all looked for something nice.

Afew mins had passed and Ino found something for her to wear. Then the girls also found something to wear.

They bought their clothes and went to different shops to look for other things.

It was now 3pm and they are having their afternoon tea.

They were eating ice-cream since it is summer (ok I am in Australia it is summer here).

---------

They all got tierd and went home.

In the house they prepared for dinner. It was now 4:30pm and they got bored so they decided that they should go to the pool and relax.

They changed to the same thing they were wearing yesterday since it was washed by Ino's mother Tsunade. (sry i didnt noe it was Kisa i was busy so i didnt remember that Tsunade is Ino's mom)

They went outside and put sun block on themselves. Then they jumped in the pool and started splashing each other laughing non stop.

"Hey guys do you wanna have dinner now cuz it is getting dark?" Tenten asked them shivering abit.

They all nodded and went and ate their dinner.  
--------

It was now 9:00pm and they were not sleepy, so they decided to play truth or dare.

Ino was first and she asked Tenten truth or dare and Tenten answered "Truth"

Ino smiled widely and chuckled "hehe, I know just the thing."

Tenten gulped.

"Oh no" Tenten said. All of them just stared.

_'Oh great now what trouble am I facing I could blow some of the secrets I was hiding since I moved here'_ Tenten then thought.

"Is it true that you like Lee?" Ino asked.

Tenten was speechless. Tenten opened her mouth and said "It is..."

They all leaned in to hear.  
-----------

To be continued

sorry if it is short I have alot of things to do so everytime I get an idea when I am going to put it in here I forget it. In the title it says it's re-written but I leave most or some of the parts just the way it is so yeah sorry of this one is short it will get better I promise!

Will Tenten say that she likes Lee or not?

R&R no flames pls!!!


	3. Truth or Dare

Ok one last time no flames pls and R&R!!! 

Please tell me if I made aany mistakes I want to make it much better than before. And I just want people to know I watched Naruto again and noticed that Hinata only stutters near Naruto no one else.

Hehe I thought I was gonna be busy but now I am not.

--------

Lastime:

"Is it true you like Lee?" Ino asked.

Tenten was speechless. Tenten opened her mouth and said "It is..."

They all leaned in to hear.

--------

"Soo...is it true?" Temari asked.

"Umm y-y-yes it is t-true" Tenten said stuttering like Hinata when she's talking to Naruto. Tenten then blushed madly.

They were speechless so there was silence in the room.

Afew minutes had passed and Tenten was still red like a tomato.

"Wow Tenten, why don't you ask him out?" Ino asked Tenten.

Tenten answered depressed. "It is because Lee is always drooling over Sakura saying that she was his beatiful angel and I am affraid that he will reject me and I will make a total fool out of myself."

"Don't think that Tenten I am sure he will say yes if you ask him out" Megumi said trying to help Tenten. Hinata nodded.

Tenten smiled and said cheerfuly, "thanks guys, I'll ask him out as soon as I see him!"

They all nodded.

"Ok, Temari truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"I think I'll go with dare" Temari answered.

"Ok, I dare you to ask Shika out" Tenten said smiling.

Temari blushed and nodded "wait, do I have to do it now?" She asked them.

"If you want to do it now then you can but if you wanna do it later you can" Hinata answered. (Hinata is like my oc but she is not of course.)

"Ok, I will do it now" Temari said slighty blushing. She then walked out the room annd then the house to find Shikamaru the lazy yet smart guy.

----------

(With Temari)

Temari was searching for Shikamaru around a cafe and spotted him not in the cafe but on the grass staring at clouds near the cafe as usual.

She walked up to him and asked "Hey uh Shika, do you wanna go out some time?"

Shikamaru turned to her and answered "Sure, I'll pick you up at 7pm tomorrow"

-----------------

30 mins has passed and Temari still has not arrived.

Then 10 mins passed and Temari arrived smiling.

"Hey guys when I asked Shika out he said...YESS!!!!" She said excited for her soon to be date with Shikamaru.

All the girls screamed excited for her.

Then another 10 mins passed.

"Ok, enough with the screaming lets continue Megumi truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us who you like" Temari said still red from all the screaming.

Megumi blushed and said "I like that guy from gym...Alviss"

Megumi turned redder and asked Hinata truth or dare quietly.

"Truth" Hinata said hopping not to end up like Tenten having one of her secrets blown out.

"Do you really, really like Naruto?" Megumi asked.

Hinata nodded "Is it that ovious?"

"Kind of" they all answered together.

"Ino-chan truth or dare?" Hinata then asked.

"I will go with dare."

"Alright I dare you to beat Sakura's ass up" Hinata said smiling.

"Fine by me I can't wait to see her get crushed" Ino said laughing but she was surprised that Hinata actually swore.

"Come on lets go do our dares" Tenten said.

----------

Tenten's pov

I am running around the village trying to find Lee and I'm very tierd.

I then saw someone one wearing a green spandex 'It must be Lee' I thought. I was right it was him it I started to shiver but I am acting confident.

"Hey Lee? Do you want to go out sometime?" I asked blushing.

Lee was shocked I could tell but he shook his head smiled brightly at me and answered "yes, of course Tenten I have been rejected by Sakura so many times, it hurts me but not anymore because now I know a girl who loves me, not caring about my appearence but how I am inside."

I was shocked by his kind words.

"I will pick you up at seven tomorrow" he said to me.

We are now going to his house holding eachothers hand.

-----------

Hinata's pov

I am at Ino-chan's house with Temari-chan and Megumi-chan.

I look in a pic from Ino's table and saw her, a girl that looked like her, a boy that looks afew years older than her and another guy that looks like the other guy.

_'The girl must be her mother, the boy next to Ino-chan must be her brother and the other has to be her father.'_

"Hey Temari-chan how come we never see Ino-chan's bro?" I ask her.

Temari shrugged and Hinata nodded. (I didn't really mention Megumi in this pov cuz she is asleep)

-------------

Ino's pov

I found Sakura-bitch and ran to her.

"What do you want pig?" Sakura asked.

I didn't answer. "Come to praise me?" Sakura asked another question with her arms crossed.

"No, I came here to do this" I said punching and kicking her.

Sakura is now really injured so I stopped and walked away. Sakura's friends saw Sakura and rushed to the hospital.

-----------

Normal pov

They are now all in Ino's house again.

"So Tenten how was it with Lee?"Temari asked intrested in what Tenten is going to say.

Tenten blushed and said "when I asked him out he said yes and said that he doesn't want to be rejected by Sakura and he is glad that someone loves him and doesn't care about his appearence but what is inside."

"Aww how cute" Hinata asked and Megumi nodded with what Hinata had just said.

"What about you Ino?" Megumi asked.

"Well, when I beat her up she was really injured and her friends took her to the hospital. And she got shamed she thought I went to her to 'praise' her." Ino said smiling.

"So what happened while me and Tenten left?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Umm Temari just stayed silent doing something, Megumi was sleeping and I was looking around your room" Hinata answered. (reminder: Hinata is like an OC.)

It was late that night but the girls were not sleepy (because in this fic they sleep really late lol) while they were not sleepy some were watching movies and some done some art and video games(some of them were doing art and video games means that they first were doing some art and then some of them played video games while the other ppl did some art).

Tenten and Temari were playing video games while Hinata and Ino watched movies and Megumi done some art.

Temari, Tenten, Ino, Megumi and Hinata got sleepy so they went to the bed rooms and slept.

------------- 000 --------------------

Ok I didnt really re-write this chap so R&R


	4. Back to school

R&R hope u like it! sry if it sucks but pls no flames okey dokey. 

I am not going to do say wat happened in the last chap cuz if you dont remember what happened just go back to chapter 3 ( that is if u dont know ).

-------------------------------

It is now morning at 6am everyone is asleep but Temari.

Temari sighs and says "I wonder what I should wear to mine aand Shikamaru's date, when Ino wakes up I am goin to ask her if I can borrow her clothes they are so nice."

Temari yawned and went to sleep again.  
----------------------------

2 hours had passed and that is when they woke up. All but Temari, she was still sleeping in her room or that is what the rest of the girls think.

So they went inside the guest room Temari was in and found her hugging her pillow in a nice deep sleep.

They all smiled and closed the door quietly. They then went to the kitchen in silence.

"Hey Ino what do are we going to have for breakfast?" Tenten asked with Ino arms around her stomach.

"I dunno what do you guys want?" Ino answred and asked.

Tenten, Hinata and Megumi thought for a while until Tenten spoke "bacon."

Followed by Hinata "egg?"

Then Megumi "Pancakes"  
-----------------------------

With Temari but it is still normal pov

Temari woke up brushed her teeth and changed her clothes.

"Did I just hear people say bacon, egg and pancakes, cuz that makes a really good combination for breakfast?" Temari spoke.

Ino nodded and made bacon egg and pancakes.

They then ate her breakfast and went to the park to have a little jog.  
--------------------------

AT THE PARK

"Hey, Temari aren't you going on a date with Shika today?" Ino asked.

Temari nodded and remembered something "yeah and can I borrow your clothes?"

Ino nodded and ran ahead of them followed by Temari then Megumi, Hinata and Tenten.  
-------------------------------

They got home after the jog and found out it was already 8:30am.

When they were at home they all took showers and changed again since they were all sweaty.

Hinata then said "I am gonna go home first I need to get something" They all nodded and she left.

Hinata came back afew mins later and they all got sleepy from the jog so they went to sleep again.  
---------------------------

Afew days passed and it is time to go back to Konoha High. Sakura hasn't been to school for the whole week from what happened with her and Ino. But all of them were glad she was gone, no more getting called Ino-Pig and no more Pink haired girl Sakura!

Everything was normal in the school, fangirls surrounding Sasuke and Neji, Naruto makes pranks and boys getting detention.  
-----------------------

IN THE CHAT ---NotShyGrrl--- has signed in(Hinata.)(Hinata is ooc if i didnt say yet)

-WeaponMistress- has signed in (Tenten)

--StrongestGrrllinTheSand-- has signed in (Temari)

Alviss'GF has signed in (Megumi)

SuckeraHater has signed in (Ino)

Ramen4eva has signed in (Naruto)

Youngavenger has signed in (Sasuke)

Dogboy has signed in (Kiba)

LazyAss has signed in (Shika)

HyperChild has signed in (Lee)

ByakuganUser has signed in (Neji)

SuckeraHater says:  
What's up guys?

Everyone:  
nm

Ramen4eva says:  
Ino, who is Suckera?

SuckeraHater says:  
Sakura DUH!!!

Ramen4eva says:"  
oh okie

-WeaponMistress- says:  
So what now?  
----------------------

SRY! its short cuz i am so darn busy helpin my mom cook.

anyway R&R!!!

I really really really really really am sorry if it is short


	5. Prom dates

. . . I have non to say except do not flame cuz someone called me stupid for liking sasuino..it is not my fault I like it and besides I used to like shikaino not sasuino :( I am so so so really really sad. I am gonna try my best to make it better! so tell me if i did anything wrong or you can give me advice! read and review!

I want to tell the ppl who read this, I'm going to update slow cuz my school is starting and I am going to Philippines because my grandfather is in the hospital and he is dying so please don't blame me if I update really late.. now on with the next chapter.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

last time :

-WeaponMistress- says :  
So wat now?

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

reminder:

Tenten - Weapon Mistress

Ino - Suckera Hater

Hinata - Not Shy Girl

Temari - Strongest Grrllin The Sand

Megumi (My OC remember) - Alviss's GF

Naruto - Ramen 4eva

Sasuke - Young Avenger

Kiba - Dog Boy

Shikamaru - Lazy Ass

Lee - Hyperactive Child

Neji - Byakyugan User

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

Suckera Hater says :  
**_I don't know_**

Alviss's GF says :  
_**Well I have to go cya guys.**_

All except Megumi says :  
**Same**

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

They all went out the chat and got really bored . . . and found out it was only 4:00 in the afternoon.

**INO'S POV**

I sighed and said "I wonder what else I could do."

I sighed once more and decided to take a nap . . .

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**TENTENS POV**

"Man I am so bored . . . I thiink I am goin to call Hinata" I called Hinataand she answeered.

(T-Tenten H-Hinata) **IN THE PHONE CALL**

H-Konichiwa?

T-Hey Hinata, wass up?

H-Nothing much but I called Ino and no one answered . .

T-Well maybe she's having dinner or something like that . . soo yea

H-Well I g2g so bye!

T-Yea cya!

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

Hinata hung up

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**MEGUMI'S POV**

"I am so bored" I say I've had dinner so what now . . .

I'll just play video games so i wont get bored that much . . I sighed and went of my bed and played some of my video games.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**TEMARI'S POV**

"Hey Gaara, can you give me an soda?!?" I yelled and questioned at the same time.

I then heard Gaara speak "why me? get Kankouro to get you a soda." He said plainly.

"Fine"

"Kankouro! Get me a soda!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine if it gets you to shut up" He yelled back at me and tossed me my soda . . I cuckled and shut up.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**NORMAL POV**

It is really late and the girls and boys hadn't went to sleep yet. "Great more school tomorrow . . . - sigh -I wonder how Sakura-baka will look if she goes to school tomorrow - sigh - I think I am going to sleep now it is getting really really late and it is getting even more boring." Ino said sighing twice.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

It's now morning and time for school they all woke up and got dressed . .

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**WITH INO BUT NOT HER POV ITS STILL NORMAL POV**

Ino groaned and went off her bed to get dressed . .

"I shouldn't have slept that late I am so tierd" Ino said rubbing her eyes. Ino washed her face and didn't feel sleepy anymore ( I do that when I am sleepy and it actually works ) .

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**IN THE KONOHA HIGH**

"Hey guys, do you have a prom date yet?" Temari asked running up yo Megumi, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Well, not yet but I am going to ask Lee . ." Tenten said walking with the girls.

"Same, but I am not going to ask Lee" all of them said except for Tenten and Hinata. Hinata just nodded and blushed of the thought of Naruto.

**BRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!**

The school bell rang and they headed to their separate directions.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**WITH THE BOYS STILL NORMAL POV**

"Hey Sasuke - teme who are you going to ask to the dance?!?" Naruto yelled and asked.

"I am going to ask . ." Sasuke blushed.

Naruto smiled widely and said "you are going to ask Ino right?"

"Maybe"

Naruto laughed "HAHAHA you are scared to admit it HAHAHA!!"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said plainly.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

When they all reached their classes their sensei was not there yet so they decided to talk with friends that are in the same class as them.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**WITH HINATA**

"Hey Hinata-chan do you want to go to the prom with me?" Naruto asked running to Hinata.

Hinata blushed madly and said "S - s - sure" Hinata stuttered.

Then the teacher came and got the class to stay silent.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

It was a long day in Konoha High Temari got a date, Hinata got a date, Tenten got a date, Megumi got a date to the prom. All of them did except one, Ino she didn't know who to pick Sasuke or Neji.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**BACK WITH THE BOYS**

"So you guys have dates yet?" Shikamaru asked lazily. The guys nodded except for Neji and Sasuke. They stayed silent... _'weird normally Naruto and Lee would be really noisy by now' _Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Naruto and Lee and saw that their faces was all red.

He then stood up and left them to go cloud watching.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"So, what's up?" Temari asked.

"N - Naruto and I are um going to the dance to - together" Hinata said blushing.

"No way, you finally asked him!?!" Tenten said hugging Hinata squealing.

Hinata nodded a no "Actually he asked me."

Hinata blushed...while the other girls squeal.

"OMG!?! I TOTALY FORGOT ABOUT THAT NOW I I'M NOT READY TO ANSWER THEMM!!!!" Ino yelled.

"What do you mean them?" Temari asked.

"Oh no, did I actually say that out loud?" Ino asked herself and looked at the girls, they nodded and Ino sighed.

"Ok ok, I'll tell you who 'them' is"

They all leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Sasuke and Neji asked me to the dance/prom and I don't know who to choose, Neji or Sasuke"

"Do you need help choosing?"

Ino nodded.

OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO OXOXO

Hey sry if it was short and all but i am trying my best to make it longer . . . . read and review plz! . . . and plz no flames!k i didnt really re-write most of the chapters but i did afew changes to it so sorry if you noticed I didnt change most of it.

Oh and some of the pairings are going to change but I am not sure what the main pairing is:

a)sasuino

b)nejiino

pretty please vote for one I really want to know which the main pairing is!


	6. Descision and Being Hurt

OK! so far its: 

sasuino - 4

nejiino - 3

keep voting soo I can finally decide which I should put...a reason to keep voting is because this is the second last chapter. I am so sad this is almost the end of this fic!

- 0000 - sasuinoneji - 0000 -

last time:

"Ok ok, I'll tell you who 'them' is"

They all leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Sasuke and Neji asked me to the dance/prom and I dont know who to choose, Neji or Sasuke"

"Do you need help choosing?" (Tenten said this)

Ino nodded.

-0000- sasu ino neji -0000-

"Thanks Tenten, I knew I could always count on you guys"

They all smiled happily and started talking about who Ino should choose.

----- ----- ---- I day later ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- I day later ----- ---- ------

Ino finally new who she was going to pick...she was nervous very nervous. She was walking to school looking at the ground kicking a rock.

'Kusou!, why do I have to be me? WHY!!! WHY!!!! WHY!!!' Ino thought screaming in her head. (A/N Its ovious she was screaming in her head...no offense to the ppl who didn't know that until now)

She now arrived in school and was looking for a certain guy... the guy who doesn't show much emotion, always says 'hn'... he is the one and only Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. (A/N you'll never know it could actully be nejiino. To all the ppl who want nejiino and if it doesnt happen I'll try working on a nejiino one...same with sasuino.)

(INO'S POV)

Ugh! I can't believe I have do this! This is so unfair! I wonder what Neji will say when he finds out I choose Sasuke.

I found Sasuke and walked up to him "Hey, Sasuke about what you said yesterday...about going to the prom with you - sigh - I'd like to say that I will go to the prom/dance with you" I say.

We hugged as I closed my eyes thinking of what to say to Neji when I see him OR even worse what if he see's this! I am so doomed!!!

We hugged for about a minute until we pulled away from each other and smiled. Surprisingly Sasuke smiled his 'famous and rarely seen' smiles.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I have to go now... I'll see you later!!!"

Now I am officialy running looking for Neji, on my way I spotted Sakura and it seemed that all her wounds have now healed. It was all healed that you can barley noticce something about her has changed except for the bit where she looks like shes very angry even more bitchier and slutier.

Oh great! Now Sakura-bitch is heading my way! soon after afew mins or so she reached Ino( A/N Sakura is slow here..Ive always hated her since I saw her ).

"Ino-PIG!!! You see I'm fully healed, and that means I can have my revenge on you and I will win Sasuke-kun's heart!!" Sakura said oviously excited to ge revenge and have Sasuke's heart...or maybe not.

"Well you see here, you can NEVER!! be with Sasuke-kun because-" I started but Sakura cut her of to shout at her again.

"BECAUSE WHAT YOU'LL TRY TO STOP ME FROM GETTING HIM?!?!?!?" Sakura-bitch screamed causing lots of people inside and outside the school hear her (A/N Imagine Sakura screaming that loud in real life, it would be a pain in the ass wouldn't it?).

"IT'S BECAUSE HE ALREADY ASKED ME TO THE PROM AND I ACCEPTED!!!" I yelled back at her. Sakura clamed down and a few seconds later she started panicking like she's gonna get a panick(spelling?) attack.

"Prom!! what prom?? I have to get ready, I have to get a date...and Ino-pig already got Sasuke-kun, now who should I get?" Sakura panicked.

"You didn't hear there was a prom? Didn't your friends tell you?" I asked trying to be friendly with the panicking girl. "No, they told me nothing was going on so far."

"WAIT WHEN THE HELL IS IT???"

"Tonight"

"OMG I NEED TO GET READY...I'LL GET MY REVENGE LATER!!!" Sakura said running of.

Now I'm of to find Neji.

Suddenly when I was about to head to him I heard something ring BRRRRGGGG!!! it was the bell. I sighed watching him leave with his books in his hands you can barley see his eyes becaus of his hair, he looks sad and that's when I noticed that he was avoiding everyone and that he was actually sad.

Oh no, I hope he didn't see me with Sasuke...Or maybe he heard when me and Sakura were arguing.

------after first period------after first period------after first period -----

I was in a hurry looking for Neji, I hope I didn't hurt him that bad if he saw or heard.

I found Neji sitting under a tree staring up at the sky. I walked up to him and greeted him "Hi,"

"Neji..." Neji cutme of by saying "you don't have to say anything, I saw you with UCHIHA and I HEARD YOU TALKING WITH THE BITCH!!!" Neji said with tears in his eyes (A/N: I know soo not like him but this is my fic and I can do what I want with them).

"Look Neji I'm sorry, I hope I can do something to help you" I said trying to help him, "no, there's nothing you can do,"

"So just leave me alone and hang out with your boyfriend why should I care?"

I tried to keep myselp from crying but failed..alot.

I went away to leave him alone.

------after second period-----after second period-----

I was sad, very sad. I was sad because Neji is angry at me and that I hurt him alot, then I had a feeling that it was going to be okay because I heard that Neji and 'The Bitch' were going together.

------after school-----after school-----after school-----

"Mom, I don't feel good tonight, I feel like I hurt Neji soo much thaat he will never forgive me."

"Oh, it's ok Ino, I'm sure he'll forgive you and start talking to you again, when the time comes he might actually be your 'Prince Charming'." Tsunade said huggingme, herdaughter and trying to comfortme tellingme that it would be ok. And togetchanged because Sasuke will pick me up soon.

---------mee time-------mee time------mee time------

Ok how was it?!? I know he chose Sasuke butit could still change soo keep voting!

and remember so far it is!!:

sasuino: 4

nejiino: 3

Remember this is the seconf last chapter soo keep reveiwing!!


	7. The Ending

**now the couple is decided and it is -drumroll- NEJIINO! cuz the score was:**

**Sasuino: Still 4**

**Nejiino: 6 - I'm changing this into a nejiino story and I make a sasuino fanfic-well I dunno how long it will take to finish making and im talkin bout the sasuino fic that im gonna make so yea reveiw anytime and please tell me if there are mistakes I would really like to learn from my mistakes.. tnx to all my reveiwers and / or voters!**

**I am also working on a fic with characters from PRINCE OF TENNIS / Tennis Ojisama (spelling?).**

**My fics might be updated late cuz i have school, tennis on Mons, HomeWork, Finishing skool work at home and I have lots of projects and tests and yeeeeaaaauuuuhhh, OMG!! I CANT BELEIVE IT!! I HAVE SOO MUCH WORK! Yup busy right and I also have thiings to do on weekends and weekdays. . . thats the bad news, but the good news is, it's almost school break / holidays! But still I might update late even though it will be holidays soon it cuz my cozin is coming ere to Australia from Philippines.**

**Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! people I am part Chinese, Filo, Spanish.**

**--end end -- of of -- me me -- time time --**

Last time:

"Mom, I don't feel good to now, I feel like I hurt Neji soo much that he will never forgive me."

"Oh Ino, I'm sure he'll forgive you and start talking to you again, when the time comes he might actually become your 'Prince Charming'. " Tsunade said hugging me, her daughter and trying to tell me that it would be ok. And to getchanged because Sasuke was going to pick me up soon.

--end of Previous events--

The time has come only afew more mins till Sasuke would be here, I feel scared yet excited, happy but sad, angry yet so calm. So many emotions that I didn't even recognise the doorbell that just rang. I stood there shaking but I don't feel nervous at all nor am I calm, I don't know what's happening, it looks as if the world has ended, as if time stopped but no one in the world but me.

Suddenly I hear the doorbell and jumped up surprised that minutes had already passed, it only seemed as if it was only about 30 seconds. I slowly walk towards the door trying not to shake or even act excited, I wanted to do both, shaking while jumping of excitment, I opened the door and saw the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

We greeted eachother smiling. I didn't shake anymore. I feel very confident, but I am still scared.

I invite him in my house, but it's really my parents oviously. My parents come in the living room smiling. Now, I was scared, my dad always and I do meen always, asks questions to whomever I date. I think it was a bad idea to let him in, maybe we should have just went straight to the dance.

My dad's questions are like:

Will you take good care of my daughter?

Are you cheating on Ino?

Do you have a drivers licence, if you do drive?

Have you ever been to jail?

Will you ever do anything to hurt my precious little girl?

Are you really really sure you are not dating another girl or maybe even a boy if you are gay?

How will you treat my princess/

Will you be kind to Ino?

Are ou sure you are not doing this to win a bet or something?

Have YOU had SEX with anyone?

Have you raped someone but never got caught?

And other questions like that. The questions were like you were in a test in telling the truth about everything. EVERYTHING!!

My mom and dad then took pictures after Sasuke my date had passed the so called test that my dad made up.

I meen can't I even go out with someone without my dad asking him silly questionsl. I can take care of myself, I'm not a little girl anymore!

Well now I am at the dance / prom **(A/N: YA I know it was a timeskip sorry i didn't mention the timeskip but at least i told you it now right?).**

I'm dancing with Sasuke still feeling guilty. I then see Sakura 'THE BITCH!' and Neji laughing enjoying their time a whole lot!

I feel so jelous, everyone is happy, Megumi, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and even Sakura is happy!

A few minutes passed and I was actually enjoying herself. I smiled to myself but noticed that Neji was eyeing me, his face boiled with anger.

I watched Neji dance with Sakura, Sakura's head keaned against Neji's chest. I got jelous and my blood started boiling.

I soon got tired and asked Sasuke if he could get us a drink while I go talk to Neji, but I didn't mention talking to Neji... I just said I would talk to a friend. I can't beleive Sasuke actually bought, it was a cheap trick right?

I then was able to talk to Neji, "Look Neji I'm sorry that i chose Sasuke, it's just that I don't know you guys much yet and Sakura is my rival, I would do anything to piss her off. But when I saw you guys having a really great time with Sakura, I well like got jelous. I hope you forgive me and start talking to me again, if not then goodbye, you'd be too busy to even talk or look at me if you don't forgive you." I say looking down trying to hold back tears but just couldn't.

Tears flow down my face, I sob quietly. I keep my head down and hear Neji talk, "Ino are you ok? I forgive you, aaand I really didn't have a good time with Sakura, she is too clingy, a slut, bitchier than any girl I have ever met. Plus you are the only girl I like so of course I forgive you."

I look up at him and smile, he smiles, we look into eachothers eyes and got closer and closer till our lips meet. We close our eyes deepining the kiss.

We were in a corner, no one watching us, too busy dancing and having a good time. Sakura is talking to one of her sluty friends, while Sasuke ran into Naruto and started talking with him, forgeting about the drink.

We part for air and after a few seconds we kiss again but even more deeper than before. Neji licks my bottom part of my lips asking for entrance. I open my mouth allowing him to search inside, we fight using our tounges foir a while till we were panting to breathe.

I hug him, he hugs me back. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and burries his head in my shoulder while I burry mine in his muscular chest.

After that day we knew we were meant for eachother. Sasuke accepted it and decided to wait till a girl like Ino comes by and happens to like him.

Years had passed and we are twenty years old. Neji and I are now married and has a three year old daughter Ana Mikaela. **( Mikaela is pronounced Mika-Ela )**

We are all living happy lives, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Lee, Temari and Shika, Megumi and her husband Alviss, Sasuke found a black haired girl Frances, Sakura found a handsome husband, Zazu.

**-- me me -- time time -- starts starts -- now now --**

**Well I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry I am not good with couple parts so I'm really sorry if it sucks but I truly did my best THANK YOU!!**

**I am working on a sasuino fic now and I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy my coming up story I Guess We Are Not Meant To be.**


End file.
